Bless Our Broken Road
by Innocentsful
Summary: Naruto and Sakura have a mission to go and get back Sasuke from Orochimaru. Sakura thinks about her relationship with Naruto, her best friend? Or her crush? "I'm so sorry Naruto!" Songfic: Song: Bless the Broken Road Artist/By: The Rascal Flatts


**Hi strangers! This is a songfic! So, the song's title is Bless the Broken Road and the Artist is by Rascal Flatts! ENJOY**

_**Ok so. The story takes place where Sakura and Naruto are walking down the street, for a mission to retrieve Sasuke, Sakura, thinks about Naruto the whole time and thinks that Sasuke's betraying the village got Sakura and Naruto closer, so HERE WE GO! (Sakura is the main character so its her POV!)**_

_**-**_

_**I set out on a narrow way, many years ago**_

_**Hoping I would find true love along the broken road**_

_**But I got lost a time or two**_

_**Wiped my brow and kept pushing through**_

_**I couldn't see how every sign pointed straight to you **_

-

Ever since Sasuke left, It seemed like have gotten stronger, so I have to thank him for that.

But, since Sasuke went to go do his little revenge thing, I was stuck with Naruto, my best friend.

I got confused with our relationship way to much, Naruto turned into my best friend, and than turned into my crush and than back again!

But, somehow, you where always there, to shield me and be my knight in shining armor.

_**-**_

_**Every long lost dream led me to where you are **_

_**Others who broke my heart, they were like northern stars**_

_**Pointing me on my way into your loving arms**_

_**This much I know is true**_

-

We where on a mission, to retrieve Sasuke from Orochimaru. Naruto demanded to go alone, but I refused, and I went with him.

I am done with Sasuke, but, I want to see him again like no other! Walking next to Naruto on our mission, under the stars made me grin, his goofy grin.

We found Orochimaru's hideout, it seemed like a maze to us, right, left, up, down, other way, but, I didn't care, well, as long as I was with Naruto.

_**-**_

_**That God blessed the broken road**_

_**That led me straight to you**_

_**Yes He did **_

-

Now that I think about it...I wonder, what if Sasuke didn't leave the village, would I be this close to Naruto as I would if Sasuke stayed?

I grinned and looked at him, he grinned back.

_**-**_

_**I think about the years I spent, just passing through**_

_**I'd like to have the time I lost, and give it back to you**_

_**But you just smile and take my hand**_

_**You've been there, you understand**_

_**It's all part of a grander plan that is coming true **_

-

"Sakura, what if Sasuke wants to kill us? It's been a long time since back in the genin days..." Naruto looked down with a depressed look.

"Naruto, even if he refuses to come back, theirs always a next time, or we will have to bring him back by force!", I took his hand, smiling, and led him down the Orochimaru's hallway.

"Arigato, Sakura-Chan!", he grinned at me and walked beside me hand in hand.

_**-**_

_**Every long lost dream led me to where you are**_

_**Others who broke my heart, they were like northern stars**_

_**Pointing me on my way into your loving arms**_

_**This much I know is true**_

-

"Sakura-Chan, watch out!", I looked over and saw Sasuke coming at me with his Chidori.

I got into fighting possition and pumped chakra into my fist. I just saw Sasuke narrow his eyes, he ran faster torwards me, at blinding speed.

"Sakura, MOVE!", before I could react, Naruto stood infront of me, with his arms spread out.

"N-N-Naruto, you baka!", it all happened in slow motion, tears going down my face.

_**-**_

_**That God blessed the broken road**_

_**That led me straight to you**_

-

Infront of me was Naruto, bleeding uncontrobly and a Sasuke who stood over him.

"Sasuke, you bastard!", he didn't have time to looked shocked, I puched him in the jaw and watched him fly down the hallway.

I took Naruto and ran torwards the exit, when we where safe and fare away, i healed his inuries.

'I got into their way again...' I looked over at Naruto who was grinning at me.

_**-**_

_**But now I'm just rolling home into my lover's arms**_

_**This much I know is true**_

-

I supported Naruto on my shoulder while rushing back to Konoha.

"Gomen, Naruto, I didn't do anything but get in your way..._again_", I said, fighting back tears.

_**-**_

_**That God blessed the broken road**_

_**That led me straight to you**_

-

"Ne, Sakura-Chan, we'll just have to go next time, like you said!", I looked down, shocked, but relieved.

"Ano, Naruto...How about after you get back from the hospital, we go for Ichiraku's Ramen?", I looked down at his healed wound where Sasuke's Chidori hit.

_**-**_

_**That God blessed the broken road**_

_**That led me straight to you**_

-

"Really Sakura-Chan?! DATTIBYO!!", Naruto cheered.

'Arigot, Sasuke, for being a bastard, but for getting me close to Naruto', I laughed. We walked into the gates of Konoha and looked around.

"Sakura-Chan! Take me to the hospital already! I wanna get out soon so you can treat me to Ichiraku!", I sighed and grinned.

"Aa, alright, alright, lets go, ne?"

-

______________________END__________OF_________SONGFIC/STORY__________________

WELL there you go people!!

DONE!!!

~OREO~


End file.
